We are investigafing the soluton dynamics of spectrin. A cysteine residue has been added th the sequence at various points near a purported fleAbel hinge region. Labeling the cysteine with fluorescence probes and applying time-resolved anisotropy we are evaluating the local and segmental motion of the spectrum molecule.